


관계의 정의.

by twistedsnake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake





	

타인을 향한 감정의 시작을 정확히 언제라고 단정짓기란 어려운 법이다. 특히나 그것이 사랑과 같은 복잡하고도 어려운 감정이라면 말이다. 말을 섞다가 어느새 시선이 조금 더 오래 머무르고, 자그마한 변화에도 관심이 생기고, 조금 더 챙겨주고 싶다는 마음이 자라나다가 어느 순간 아, 나는 저 사람을 사랑하고 있구나, 라고 깨닫는 게 보편적인 절차였다. 아니, 적어도 커크에게는 그랬다. 자신이 사랑에 빠진 순간을 한 단어로 정의하라면 ‘모호함’이라고-

“함댱님?”

자신의 볼을 약하게 감싸쥐는 따뜻한 손길을 느낀 커크는 시선을 아래로 향하였다. 함장님, 무슨 생각을 그렇게 하세요? 입 밖으로 나온 소리는 아니었지만, 커크는 체콥이 전하고자 하는 말을 충분히 알아들을 수 있었다. 아무것도 아니라는 듯 미소를 입에 걸며, 커크는 다시 체콥의 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 손길을 느끼며 눈을 지그시 감는 체콥의 모습이 그리 귀여울 수가 없었다. 생각에 잠기느라 잠시 멈추었던 움직임을 다시 시작했다. 커크가 허리를 튕길 때마다 체콥은 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 아, 하는 작은 소리를 뱉었다. 커크는 그런 체콥의 이마를 조심스럽게 쓸어준 후 상체를 숙여 가볍게 이마에 입술을 가져갔다. 간지럽다며 칭얼거리는 체콥의 목소리를 뒤로 하고, 이미 한참이나 시달린 후라 붉게 변해버린 체콥의 눈가에 두어번 입을 맞추었다.

계속 간지럽다고 웅얼거리는 체콥의 모습에 심술이라도 난 것인지, 커크는 체콥의 입술 위로 자신의 입술을 내렸다. 조심스럽게 입술을 비비는 행위가 마치 어린아이들이 하는 장난과 같다고 생각되었는지 체콥은 웃음을 참을 수 없었다. 피식 웃는 소리에 살짝 올려다본 커크는 이내 혀로 체콥의 입술 사이의 틈을 쓸었다. 그 가벼운 마찰은 체콥에게 간지러움을 선사했다. 그러나 이내 단순한 간지러움을 넘어 얼굴에 열이 확 오르는 것이 느껴졌다. 괴롭힘을 견디다 못하고 입을 살며시 벌리자, 커크의 혀가 그대로 입안으로 침범했다.

처음이 아닌데도, 체콥에게 키스는 항상 어색한 것이었다. 타인과 혀를 맞대고 타액을 섞는 행위에 거부감이 있는 것은 아니었지만, 아무리 오랜 시간이 지나도 익숙해질 수 없는 것들 중에 하나였다. 서투르게 혀를 움직이는 모습에 동한 커크는 체콥을 더 놀리고 싶다는 생각밖엔 들지 않았다. 꾹꾹 혀를 누르며 장난을 치다가 혀끝을 최대한 뾰족하게 세워서 입천장을 간질였다. 아, 하고 튀어나온 작은 소리는 곧 커크의 입에 의해 먹혀들어갔다. 간지러움과 함께 찾아오는, 말로 표현할 수 없는 묘한 느낌에 체콥은 필사적으로 고개를 돌리려고 노력했다. 그러나 그 움직임은 체콥의 볼을 조심스럽게 감싸쥔 커크의 손에 의해서 저지당했다. 얄미울 정도로 조심스럽게, 또 느릿하게, 커크의 혀는 체콥의 입천장 위에서 자유롭게 움직였다. 얼굴이 커크에 의해서 단단히 잡히자, 체콥은 약하게 버둥거리기 시작했다.

“파벨, 그만.”

방 안을 가득 메우는 나직한 목소리에 체콥은 순간적으로 모든 움직임을 멈추었다. 입술을 뗀 커크가 내려다보자, 눈을 크게 뜨고 자신을 올려다보는 체콥의 모습이 눈에 담겼다. 진지하게 화난 척을 해서 체콥을 놀리려던 생각은 사라진 지 오래였다. 다시 평소의 그 특유의 장난기어린 미소를 입에 걸고 체콥에게 연신 입을 맞췄다. 그제서야 자신이 놀림당했다는 것을 깨달은 체콥의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. 체콥이 입을 열어 투정을 부리려고 하자 커크는 한 손을 내려 체콥의 중심부를 손으로 쓸었다. 

“함댱- 아!”

천천히 예민한 곳을 쓰다듬는 커크의 행위에 맞춰 체콥의 몸이 잘게 떨렸다. 신음을 애써 참으려고 입술을 물곤 눈을 감았다. 커크는 그것이 못마땅했는지 반대쪽 손으로 체콥의 입술을 엄지손가락으로 지그시 누르는 동시에 허리를 움직여 끝까지 밀어넣었다. 체콥은 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 

“아까가 끝,이라면…써요.”  
“내가 그랬나?”

커크는 태연하게 체콥의 귓가에 속삭였다. 이런 적이 한두번이 아니었던 터라 체콥은 그저 체념한듯 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 

“와, 이러면 내가 억지로 하는 것 같잖아.”  
“반쯤은 맞쑵니다.”  
“그래? 네 다리는 다르게 생각하는 것 같은데.”

어느새 자신의 허리를 감고 있는 체콥의 다리를 내려다본 커크는 낮게 웃었다. Sir! 하고 책망하듯이 투덜거리는 체콥의 목소리를 간단히 무시하며 커크는 체콥의 몸을 탐했다. 땀에 절어있는 머리칼을 넘겨주며 퍽 다정하게 말을 건넸지만, 머리가 하얗게 변해버린 체콥의 귀에는 아무런 말도 들리지 않았다. 

“아, 함댱,님… 쩌 진짜… 갈,것같은…”  
“참아봐,”  
“пожалуйста, сэр-“

체콥이 러시아어를 구사할 때의 느낌과 영어를 구사할 때의 느낌은 많이 달랐다. 전자는 유창했고, 후자는 특유의 귀여운 억양이 있었다. 열기가 가득한 목소리로 낮게 러시아어를 뱉는 체콥의 모습은 커크에겐 꽤나 자극적이었다. 열이 오르는 느낌이 든 커크가 무의식적으로 체콥의 머리칼을 쓰다듬던 손에 힘을 주었고, 체콥의 얼굴이 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 무엇인가에 홀린듯이 커크가 체콥의 목덜미로 얼굴을 내려 아프지 않게 살짝 깨물었다. 그 자극에 체콥은 간지러운듯이 온몸에 힘을 주었고, 그대로 커크는 절정에 다다랐다. 곧 체콥도 눈을 질끈 감으며, 길고 긴 밤의 끝을 알렸다.

“내일 오프지?”  
“씨프뜨 있쑵니다.”  
“……”  
“아까 말쑴 드렸는데…”  
“미안.”

커크의 사과에 체콥은 잠시 몸을 돌려 그를 지그시 바라보다가, 그저 웃었다. 예의상의 미소가 아닌, 행복이 넘쳐나는 표정으로. 눈꼬리를 접고, 입꼬리를 올리고. 행복이 감당이 안 되어서 넘쳐나는 것 처럼 보였다.

“사랑해요.”  
“나도, 파벨.”

커크에게 사랑에 빠진 순간을 한 단어로 정의하라면 ‘모호함’이라고 하겠지만, 사랑을 한 단어로 정의하라고 한다면 ‘현재’라고 할 것이다. 정확하게 기억할 수 없는 어느 순간부터 체콥과 사랑에 빠졌지만, 그는 지금 체콥을 사랑하고 있고, 또한 미래에도 사랑할 것이기에.


End file.
